couplesforchristfandomcom-20200215-history
We Shall Prevail
Dear brothers and sisters in Couples for Christ, The time to "be still" is over. We are now called upon to rise to the defense of the name and the life and mission of Couples of Christ. We will wage this campaign while keeping our focus on Jesus and moving on with the mission. We, the members of the International Council, ask you all today to pray hard for our beloved community as we gird ourselves to fight the good fight for our name and for the values that Couples for Christ stands for. In the past few days, it has become evident that there is an attempt to wrest from us the use of our name Couples for Christ through the revival of the old registration of Couples for Christ Foundation, Inc. at the Securities and Exchange Commission. To understand the current issue, the following background review is necessary: #In 1984, while under the Ang Ligaya ng Panginoon, CFC was registered with the SEC as Couples for Christ Foundation, Inc. #In 1993, when CFC broke away from Ligaya, we registered Couples for Christ Global Mission Foundation, Inc. to replace CFC Foundation, Inc as the corporate entity of CFC. #The old registration was allowed to lie dormant and the regulatory reports and fees were no longer paid, as per the decision of the CFC-GMFI Board which Frank Padilla headed. In consequence, SEC declared the CFC Foundation, Inc. registration revoked on August 11, 2003 which meant it no longer had any corporate life. #In July 2007, the breakaway group of Frank Padilla formed their own organization and sought SEC registration as Couples for Christ Foundation for Family and Life. #In anticipation of any adverse move and realizing that we needed to protect the CFC name, we filed, as early as on July 30, 2007, a letter with the SEC "to register our objection/opposition to a reinstatement of the abovementioned Couples for Christ Foundation, Inc. or to any reservation and registration of an entity, foundation or corporation that bears the same name and/or something similarly confusing to Couples for Christ and CFC." To date, FFL has not succeeded in securing SEC approval of their registration as CFC-FFL. Providentially, we uncovered their plot to revive the old CFC-FI registration without any notice to us, notwithstanding our continuing objection. If they had succeeded in this, this would have meant that there would be two CFC organizations, thus exacerbating the already confusing situation. We are not going to allow this plot to succeed. We will proceed to implement all steps necessary, including the legal and judicial process to thwart their plan. We ask for your full support in this battle. Our collective actions and petitions to God are key to our victory in this battle. We, your International Council, are committed in leading the fight to protect and preserve our CFC name. We hope that you will repose in us your full trust that we will do everything appropriate and necessary to see this fight through. We also hope that when the time comes that we need your support to keep this fight going, that you will not hesitate to step forward. In the meantime, we ask for your prayers. We face an uphill climb but if we go hand in hand and continue to support each other, we shall prevail. May God bless us all. Category:Documents